Audience members often have difficulty with following the audio portion of a live presentation. This may be due to hearing impairments, but can also arise in a variety of situations, for example, in environments where noise levels are high, such as in gymnasiums. Captioning provides these audience members with the benefit of a textual representation of the presentation.
For convenience, like numerals in the description refer to like structures in the drawings.